


A complete diversion

by strings_mug_water



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: jumpsuit, levitate, nico and the niners, trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: Another way to watch the three part music video story from tøp's upcomming album Trench.Oh pls read this I like it so much!!It's quite artsy.





	1. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumpsuit

Tyler was on the run. It has been a long time since he stopped counting the times he had already been this far. A strong will and a slight glimmer of hope had made him try it again and again and again. But there was also a throbbing pulse of resign. Some itching part of him just waited for the end, once again.

It had always been the same for a long time now. It was after a **car incident**  when Tyler woke up in the tower of silence. In one of the nine districts controlled by the nine bishops. The Bishop. Tyler could feel his approach by a vigorous pace somewhere in his stomach. Yet he would not give up. Somewhere out there **he** was waiting for him. Tyler would find him this time. He stepped through the cold water. He could feel the beat. He was close…. Or was I a horse’s rataplan? Has that been a glimpse of sun behind this cloud? Had there been a flash of **yellow**? Like in the night when everything had been yellow. And red. Tyler had liked the yellow of it. There it was again! But this time the sky looked as plain as a wall. It was coming from the cliffs! Josh!! It was him! And the **Banditos**! They had come to save Tyler! The disguised troop beamed through the grey towards Tyler. From all over suddenly Banditos surrounded Tyler. He tried to absorb all this information at once, when an uncomfortable pain roused from his ankle. But he got up again. He felt so embarrassed to fall in front of the Banditos, all of them were looking at him. No. Suddenly they all looked away. Tyler followed their gazes to discover the Bishop. It was Nico. Of course it was **Nico**. He was Tyler’s personal demon. The sun was gone. So was the yellow. As the red rider approached Tyler could feel his **jumpsuit** fall apart. The dark eyes, surrounded by a blurred white face, paralyzed Tyler’s body and mind.

He stopped. He was in front of Tyler. Nico reached out his rusty yet strong old hands, smeared with the black of desperation. He grabbed Tyler’s throat, leaving black bruises where they touched it.

It was over. Nico needed him. Tyler would stop his plans. But he had tied Tyler down and now the cold spread to Tyler’s hand who felt like they were ripped off.

A yellow flower. Something in Tyler’s mind woke up. Yellow, cover, jumpsuit, Banditos! There they were, back on the cliffs, there to safe Tyler! He stopped the line connecting him to Nico and looked up to the troop. Josh… He sent help. Hundreds of flower petals full of hope. What was he doing there? He was giving in! Nico was controlling him again! Not anymore! The flames had burned Nico! The petals led the way. Tyler ran. From behind he could hear the threatening clopping of the horses’ hoofs. He screamed! His jumpsuit made him invisible for the bishop.

A familiar pain! A familiar trench. A familiar fall. It was over. Nico had gotten him again.  
All Tyler had left was a flower. Another reminder of failure, but yet another reminder of Josh.

And he still had his jumpsuit…


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico And The Niners

Back to dema. The sun rose in the east like it always did. A slight hint of yellow covered by the concrete grey clouds. But inside the fluorescent lamp swallowed all colours. It was designed to make you forget. They forced you to listen to their preaching, hailing the grey. For once Tyler did not rest before he prepared for another try. 

This time he packed better. Everything that he had left after all this time. His beanie, his fierce protector, and of course his all-time rescuing sunglasses. His jumpsuit would take him so high. Up to east away from the fluorescent lamps and cold lights. He could feel his bond to Josh thrive. So once again he was flying from Nico and the Niners. This time Tyler would escape them. His rebel clothes made Tyler careless, they would protect him. Dema would no longer control him. These dark days of razorblades were in the past. His jumpsuit was on steady like it also felt the change in the air. Something great was coming. The yellow. 

The first thing Tyler saw were the torches. Each one of them a sun breaking through the night. They were all around Tyler and among them was Josh. They finally found to each other. A longing hand reached out for the long desired touch. Their handshake was a beat. It turned the music back on. There had been many pressures and mistakes, but now everything was forgotten. The only thing that mattered was the music in between Tyler and Josh and this way they made it out. By morning there was nothing left of Tyler than his jumpsuit, which he had left for a prisoned soul to find. The torches led their way out. It was over. Tyler was a Bandito now.


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levitate

Tyler was levitating. He freed himself of the past and all signs of it. They had squeezed out Tyler and overexposed. But Tyler could no longer do this. Now he would live just right as he was, without any restriction without patterns or pressure. He was celebrating with the Banditos, dancing in the light of the flames. Music everywhere. Tyler and Josh were one unity. 

Pain. 

No. This was impossible. He could not have found him. But he had. Before Tyler could react Nico had grabbed Tyler's collar and dragged him away. The pain burned a hole in his heart. Josh! Tyler could not move. He had to watch how the darkness slowly thickened until it had swallowed the torches and rebels. Like they had never existed.  
Nico pulled him back. Back into Dema. Away from Trench and away from the Banditos.  
And away from Josh.


	4. Discharge Report

From:

Dr med **Nico**

**Nico And The Niners**

**DEMA –** **D** uchburg **E** xperimental **M** edical **A** sylum   

74-81 Socrates Lane

Columbus, OH 43215

 

 

To:

Washington High Security Asylum

54 Queensbury Avenue

Seattle, WA 98101

 

 

 

Discharge Report

 

of

Mr **Tyler Joseph**

 

 

Dear Ladies and Gentleman,

 

Due to several reasons we see ourselves forced to release patient Tyler Joseph from out institution. First of all I would like to inform you that Mr Joseph came into our special institution after an incident where he escaped his former sanctuary and ended up burning a car. We thought our higher security levels and specifically trained staff could bear the hallucinations he suffers from, but we were wrong. He managed to escape twice, while on the second attempt even a case of arson occurred. For this reason we decided he would be safer to stay in your asylum and thank you for admitting him.

Mr Joseph’s (dis-)believe in his imaginary friend **‘Josh’** does not seem to have improved, despite a targeted medication (medication plan attached to letter). The issue rather reached a worse level. He started involving so called **‘Banditos’** into his hallucinations.

Astonishingly enough he really liked the new **yellow jumpsuit** he was given after his arrival here, a consideration of keeping this colour scheme is proposed.

 

The DEMA wishes you and your new patient a successful future.

 

 

Yours sincerely

 

Dr Nico

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soohhhhhh, glad you’ve made it this far,  
> kid.  
> (I hope that little voice in your head that you’re reading this with just sang the last sentence. (Isn’t it weird to think about that voice while reading that you’re reading with??))  
> For everyone who really has not a single faint of a clue what this crap was supposed to mean now. Think! Think about it and look at the highlighted thigs!  
> Still no idea how those two party connect??  
> Okay there’s another chapter with a little explanation…  
> BUT  
> I must bid you – please make up your own truth first. Don’t let me influence the freedom of your own end. Live it. (Shout-out to Toni who just taught me that not watching the end might somehow be the greatest thing ever.)  
> So if you still want:
> 
> Click right!


	5. Chapter 5

Josh wasn’t real.


End file.
